User talk:SalamenceJacketJeans
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SalamenceJacketJeans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Souleaternom (Talk) 04:22, October 21, 2012 Can I help you editing with BFGP :D Also, I have a token idea... Hm... Techinally not EDIT. But I can make the token youre talking about and paste on my paste, then credit to you! :D SalamenceJacketJeans (talk) 04:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :D SJJ is honestly one of the most treated BFDI fans out there No, the MOST threaded bfdi fan out there He honestly never deserves any of this, he has grown fast on his BFDI camp No one but fleedledeedle is better then him, his assets are perfect, and a good plot on his camp Pretty much without our founder, he's pretty much private, That makes me (BuildermanVSNotch) GatlingGroink57 and SalamenceJacketJeans the last powerful youtubers who work really hard A powerful youtuber can take any responsibility, can help other people, become role models to a bunch of people, and get alot of credit Even though he brakes the copyright rule, we all did We want to end is war of SJJ vs Everyone Or it might be SJJ vs IT/marshmallow vs laptoppy Let's all help SJJ as much as we can Woah nice poem, about me! Thank you! <:3 *shed out a manly tear of awesome-ness* SalamenceJacketJeans (talk) 21:16, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Salamence. Can I edit on your wiki? I want to put up a mouth and redesign the Eyes, Mouths and faces section. WhatIAm (talk) 03:43, January 4, 2013 (UTC) PS. I signed this message accidentally on your user page. Sorry! Sure Thanks for asking! :3 SalamenceJacketJeans (talk) 01:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Uhmm, at the end, you mispelled my name wrong. It's What'I'''Am. Not WhatAm'I'''. WhatIAm (talk) 15:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey it's the creator of Mystery Building! Can I please edit your wiki and I got a new idea for a token: Luck Token:Whenever this is used,you will get a advantage for the next 5 challenges and it will also give you immunity if you are up for elimination(It works great during the points system as it will give you 50+ bonus points) Hey, I was wondering where you found all the icons for your fanfic??? Liamliamliam (talk) 13:05, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Will You Make Me A Elmo Icon For Me Please Cut My Photo Here It Is Right Over Here. I Want It Red. --Sesame Street Of Elmo Fan 2013 (talk) 16:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) hi can you make a clipboard pose for me clipboard is nice and loves to use big words Who Copy Battle For Gold Palace In My Account Even Upload The Eyes You Made And Where Did You Made It. Help! Somebody edited the BFGP camp! Somebody replaced the revenge token with a close-up picture of a man! oh and can you put a warning about editing on your BFGP camp Yeuford~Help! Somebody edited the BFGP camp! Somebody replaced the revenge token with a close-up picture of a man! oh and can you put a warning about editing on your BFGP camp Yeuford (talk) 14:03, June 27, 2014 (UTC)Help! Somebody edited the BFGP camp! Somebody replaced the revenge token with a close-up picture of a man! oh and can you put a warning about editing on your BFGP camp Yeuford (talk) 16:02, June 27, 2014 (UTC)Here's The replacement for the revenge token Pickaxe Hey, Bluejackets! I was wondering if you can make an icon for the host of Object Madness, Pickaxe, and maybe some contestants of that show. Or in case you don't read English: (Hey, SalamenceJacketJeans! Au i ka naau ina e hiki e i ikona no ka poʻe kaua o ka mea Mania, Pickaxe, a mayhe kekahi hoopapa o ia hōʻike.) (check out PartyTime808's BFWB) 18:54, April 15, 2017 (UTC)